A Collegiate Affair
by springa1022
Summary: Modern day Pride & Prejudice. Set on the college campus of Meryton University. Lizzie is a freshman. Will is a junior and football star. Rated M for later chapters. Mostly similar characters but very different plot.
1. Preface

**Preface**

I felt people staring as I waved goodbye to the familiar family Ford even when it was out of sight. I felt fresh salty drops fall from my eyes onto my already tear stained cheeks. I felt alone.

I turned to look at my new home, Meryton University. It was big. Too big. And the thought of spending four years on this _big_ campus with my family over a hundred miles away made the tears come faster and the number of onlookers increase.

_Suck it up, Lizzie. _

I wanted this, a chance to break free from the warm bosom that is the Bennet family nest, a nest that very easily traps you, if you let it. And that is not what I wanted.

I wiped my tears, straightened up and walked through the green campus quad, head held high despite the judgmental stares.

College is a time for endless possibilities and I am more than ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I slowly climbed the aging stairs to my fourth floor dorm room. My body felt heavy, sluggish with emotion. I paused in the stairwell. The dormitory was worn down, obviously lived in.

Meryton had opened in 1901, originally a all boys college, and only very recently had it opened it's doors to females. This allowed for men to outnumber women three to two and the girls to be stuck in the badly renovated boy's dorms of years past.

I would have to get used to it, being around boys. Growing up with four sisters doesn't really prepare you for a student population dominated by testosterone. I took a deep breath and subsequently making a face. _They could smell better._

Reaching my floor, I felt lighter. Many girls were still settling in, unpacking and saying goodbye to their own families, many emotional. I smiled, feeling at home for the first time since arriving at Meryton.

I finally entered the room Mom and Dad had just helped moved me into and - _this couldn't be the same room._

The previously plain space was now drenched in sunlight and vibrant decorations. Turquoise curtains framed the one large window in the center back of the room, scattered across the walls were small pieces of artwork and posters of classic bands like the Beatles and a hot pink floor lamp sat in the corner. But perhaps most surprising was the small, skinny girl bending down to light a candle on the desk that rested underneath her lofted bed.

"Hi" I said, still looking around, taking in the...colorfulness of it all.

The girl spun around in surprise at my voice. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore a pair of worn, short-shorts overalls. She had a pleasant face and looked like the type that took a whole lot of pleasure in decorating, if the room wasn't evidence enough.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly, immediately crossing the room with her hand extended, "I'm Charlotte and you must be Elizabeth?"

"Lizzie" I corrected shaking her hand. The girl definitely had spunk.

"Lizzie, ok" she put her hands in her pockets, "so, I guess we're stuck with each other, huh? I hope you don't mind all the changes to the room I just got very excited and when I get excited I just, I don't know, I have to keep _doing _something" she chuckled.

I laughed with her, already liking her style.

"Well, it's definitely bright" I answered, taking a step further into the room to get a closer look. If I was decorating it's not what I would pick but it gave the place a certain hair-brained homey feel that was surprisingly helping my homesickness a lot.

"It's great" I continued, turning back to Charlotte and giving her a genuine smile. She returned it in kind and we both sat on our respective desk chairs underneath our beds, mine having lesser personality, of course.

We sat in a bit of an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the total stranger they were expected to live with for a year. _Elizabeth Bennet with nothing to say, if Mom could see me now._

"So," I began, had to start somewhere, "where are you from?"

"Philadelphia" she answered politely, "you?"

"I'm from Suffolk, Virginia" I told her.

"Wow, so, you're a ways from home, huh?"

"Yea," I agreed dropping my head. It seemed worlds away now.

"Well, you're very brave. My family lives only, what? Five hours away from Rochester? And I cried like a baby when they left." she chuckled, "you're extremely well adjusted, I'm jealous."

"Ha," I laughed out loud, "you should have seen me outside, I was a walking mess. People were staring so much I should have started charging for admission."

Charlotte giggled and nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Well, at least we're in this together, right?" she looked to me. As far as roommates go, Charlotte seemed like a godsent. We sat in the room, our room, talking for at least an hour. We discussed our majors, hers: Art History, mine: English Literature, our shared hatred for mornings and mutual love for coffee.

Finally, another girl from our floor poked her head in to introduce herself and inform us of the huge activities fair that was going in the quad and then promptly leaving. I guess she was expecting us to go.

Charlotte and I exchanged weary glances. Why ruin a good first day? I parted with my family and I get along with my roommate, isn't that enough for now? Do I really want to expose myself to all that...joining in, so soon?

Charlotte crossed the room stopping in front of me, offering her hand to help me up.

"C'mon, no time like the present," she said knowingly.

I laughed, shaking my head at her perceptiveness and hoisting myself up from the chair.

"Alright, let's go be college students."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The activities fair was diverse, to say the least. It seemed that Meryton offered something for everyone. The girl who told us about the fair was gossiping with some sort of dance team and Charlotte was locked in a heated debate about modern art with the head of the Art Appreciation club. I left her to her own devices, knowing I couldn't follow behind her forever. I had to find my own niche.

For a few minutes it seemed like a lost cause, until I spotted the small, plain banner that read: Book Club.

_You are the biggest nerd, Lizzie._

But I couldn't help rushing over to examine the books laid out on the flimsy fold-up table. Most of them I had already read but a few were novels I have always wanted to read but hadn't gotten the chance: Dune, Wise Blood. I sighed in happiness.

"You like Herbert?" the young man behind the counter asked with a smile. He wore dark thick-rimmed glasses and a white book club t-shirt that was about the same color as his pale skin. I smiled back.

"I've never read him actually but I've been meaning to. Whoever made these selections has great taste," I continued running my hands over the books' hardcovers.

"That would be me," he beamed, "I'm Jack," stretching out his scrawny arm to shake my hand.

"Lizzie" I greeted, "well, Jack, your book list is impressive. The reading club at my high school mostly discussed books about vampires."

"Well," Jack laughed, "you've come to the right place, we're always looking for new members."

"What do you mean, Jack? You and your hand isn't enough?" a deep voice from behind me bellowed. I turned to see a _huge _guy. Like he had to be six foot and weigh about in the upper two-hundred range. He was flanked by two students who were slightly taller and less massive. Still, very intimidating and very obviously some sort of athletes.

"Lay off, Cam," Jack replied back coldly. The big guy laughed, turning to me. He gave me a once over that made me want to slap him.

"Sweetheart, you are way too hot to be in a Book Club" he grinned, obviously thinking this was some sort of compliment. _Please._

"What a coincidence," I said sweetly, "because you are way too dumb to be in it."

A laugh came from the back of their pack. A young man who I hadn't noticed before. He was about as tall as the larger one but much leaner and more attractive. We made eye contact long enough for me to admire the soft blue of his eyes before looking away and pretending he hadn't just thought my comeback was funny. _Yea, anything to make yourself look cooler around the big bad bully. Coward._

"Whoa, someone's feisty," Cam replied, "I like that." The look he gave me made my gag reflex act up. _He thinks I'm a freaking piece of meat._

"Keep looking down my shirt and I'll show you the meaning of feisty," I quipped with a sarcastic smile.

Cam got serious then, obviously uncomfortable with being threatened by a girl that was the size of one of his legs.

"Forget this," he scoffed, "this place went to shit when they let girls in, all of them think they can mouth off."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table, done with this idiotic banter.

"C'mon," Cam ordered to his buddies, leaving to find new fresh meat to annoy, I'm sure. I gave Jack an apologetic smile, not meaning to cause a scene at his station. But he was grinning and handing me the sign-up sheet, obviously impressed with my ability to stand up to Cam. I took it gladly, scribbling my info onto the spreadsheet when I felt someone move to stand next to me.

"Hey," I looked up to see the blue-eyed guy from before, the coward.

"Hey," I replied turning back to finish up the sheet, not wanting to give him the time of day.

"Look, I'm sorry about Cam," he started but he didn't get much further. I quickly handed Jack the paper with a smile.

"Don't worry about it" dropping my pleasant face and barely looking at him as I quickly left the table.

I heard him say something else but I was already half way across the quad ready to find Charlotte and get out of there. But not before noticing dancer girl from earlier staring me down, obviously having witnessed the whole exchange.

_ Welcome to Meryton, Lizzie._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The freshmen girls of Lomb hall gathered together in the courtyard of the mess hall the next morning.

Like Charlotte and I, many of the girls had come alone, familiar with no one, and knowing that most of us were in the same boat helped break the ice much quicker. A majority of the girls were easy to get along with. There was Carey in 408, a business major, who I bonded with over a love of chocolate and "Breakfast at Tiffany's". And Judy, Carey's roommate and a theatre major, who, I figured, would be the life of every party.

In all, it was a great breakfast, despite one member of our little clique: dancer girl. Apparently, her name was Caroline and she wasn't happy unless she was acting superior to everyone else. Every time she spoke Charlotte and I would exchange a look that basically said: _can she not._

I was finishing up my bagel and about to grab my second cup of coffee when Judy started talking boys.

"Did you _see _that guy at ROTC table?" Carey swooned. Charlotte chuckled.

"You're just a sucker for a man in uniform," shaking her head.

"Who isn't?!" Carey practically yelled, making the whole group laugh.

"No, no what about that one guy, you know, the football player? The one with the longish brown hair and the body of a God?" Judy questioned, inviting more giggles from the girls.

"That's William Darcy," Caroline jumped in quickly, "he's a junior and just happens to be the starting quarterback. You're so right he's divine."

_What the hell. _Seriously, she was describing him like she already owned him. Charlotte gave me a pointed look seeming to say: _well, we all know who she's getting her hooks into first._

"That's him," Judy acknowledged, "woo, I wouldn't mind getting to know him," she laughed, humorously fanning herself.

"You should you ask Lizzie then, she seemed to know Will pretty well yesterday," Caroline said with obvious bitterness, turning to stare at me.

I was taken aback, mainly because I had been only half listening, wondering when the best time was to get up and get that coffee without being rude. But also because I only vaguely knew the guy they were talking about and suddenly the entire group, even Charlotte, was looking at me in disbelief.

"Lizzie, you know him?!" Judy prodded, extremely excited.

"What? No, no," I assured, "his friend was being an idiot and he apologized or something. It was no big deal." I'm usually more articulate but I could physically feel Caroline staring at me. She scoffed.

"Playing hard to get?" she asked in near disgust, her face seemed to add: _as if that would work. You don't stand a chance._

"The opposite, actually," I answered with my most fake smile, earning a gasp from Judy.

"Are you serious, Lizzie? Have you _seen _his eyes, how could you not be?" she cried, her dramatic side coming out.

"Yea, so, they're a little pretty," I said laughing, "I'm just not interested," I shrugged.

Most of the girls shook their heads, unable to understand how I couldn't be attracted to such an obviously attractive guy and all unwilling to try and change my mind. _I guess they figure less competition. _Laughing to myself, I got up from my spot on the grass and headed for the coffee bar. I was mixing in my cream and two sugars when I saw Charlotte out of the corner of my eye.

"What was that about?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, Charlotte, not you too,"

"Look, I'd heard about this guy before I even got on campus and the fact that he hit on you pretty much makes you famous."

I gave her a look.

"Ok, so, you're also Caroline's public enemy number one but still!" she insisted. I shook my head.

"He didn't hit on me," I corrected.

Her turn to give me the look.

"What? I basically interacted with him long enough for his total creep of a friend to ogle me and once that guy left he doubled back to apologize, obviously too afraid to act even slightly nice around Cam the Giant. He's a total, for lack of a better word, douche."

"A hot douche," she amended, wiggling her eyebrows. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm serious," Charlotte narrowed, "Seems to me like your very judgmental, very _strong_ feelings about a guy you barely know can only be explained by one thing: sexual tension," saying it so matter of factly I rolled my eyes.

"I have _no _feelings for him. _None. _And I'm not judgmental," I argued playfully, starting to walk back to where the group was beginning to leave.

"Suuuure," she chuckled, following me with her own coffee in tow.

"All I'm saying is I'm impressed," she continued, "and I know I'm a horrible person for saying this, but I seriously love seeing how rattled Caroline got. She is so bitter."

We both laughed looking over at Caroline who was still discussing Will to one of her minions.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Will is all hers," I told her, leaning down to grab my bag and beginning the walk across the quad to my first ever college class.

"I want you to know that I hate you, love you" she yelled after me. I only turned and gave her a tiny wave which was received with a very unpleasant gesture of her finger.

I was already across the quad when Judy suddenly ran up beside me, nearly spilling my coffee in the process.

"Sorry! Sorry, I snuck up on you," she grinned apologetically, perky as ever.

"It's fine, what's up?" I smiled back.

"Well, when you and Charlotte left Caroline told us about this insane party that's going on tonight. Some kind of back-to-school-bash they do every year. Most of the freshmen don't ever know about it, so, they never go but Caroline has a brother who's a junior so she's getting us all in," she finally stopped for air.

"That sounds fun," I answered, more annoyed that Caroline so obviously left me and Charlotte out of the loop, a fact Judy was blissfully unaware of.

"Well, are you gonna come?" she laughed, finding my apparent slowness entertaining.

"I don't think Caroline wants to get us in," I answered honestly.

"Oh, don't be silly," Judy waved me off, "if you're not going, I'm not going. Now, do you really want to deprive me, ME, of a good time?" she asked dramatically.

"Haha, I guess not" shaking my head.

"Good," she nodded, promptly leaving me in front of the entrance to the lecture hall where my one required math class (required being the operative word) would be held.

I took a deep breath and began to walk up the steps when I saw him. Will Darcy himself was walking into the hall, not two feet ahead of me. He reached the large mahogany doors and turned to hold it open for the person behind him aka me.

After a beat, his face lit up with recognition and a polite smile.

"After you," he gestured, flashing those eyes. Those stupid eyes.

I rushed past and mumbled a thanks or at least something that sounded like it, I wasn't really trying.

_Oh, Lord, I'm gonna need another coffee._

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows/favorites! Much appreciated and they give me more motivation to continue writing. Please feel free to write reviews with any suggestions, I love that and will always respond to your review in the next update. Pinky swear.**

**Alejandra07: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your positive review. Although my grammar will definitely not be perfect I try my hardest haha. And I agree, I do tend to write shorter chapters but that's mostly due to my personal taste (I don't like big drawn out descriptions, I'm more into dialogue) but I will definitely work on it.**

**Chjara13: Thank you for your reviews! And you're right, he is Darcy but I'm attempting something a little different where the kindness Elizabeth eventually discovers in Darcy can be recognized along with his pride in the beginning. This adaptation will not be just like the book, I assure you, but I hope you stick with me through the changes and my interpretation.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was nearly hit in the face with various articles of clothing. Charlotte managed to throw nearly every piece of clothing out of both her tiny closet and mine. She wanted my outfit for tonight to "perfection." _A pipe dream, Char, really._

"So, then what?" she asked.

"So, then nothing! I mean, we made eye contact in class once which is impressive considering I made sure I sat _no where _near him, but -"

"Was it cause he was looking at you?" she suddenly stopped the hunt to turn towards me with a knowing grin.

"I don't know," I replied, suddenly finding my nails very interesting.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smirked, turning back to the hangers. I need to change the subject.

"Why are we going to this party? I mean, Caroline obviously doesn't want us there"

"Because we could both use a night out, a real college night out, and I'll be damned if Caro-loser succeeds in depriving us of it." It made me laugh out loud.

"How does she already hate us?"

"Maybe we're just _too rich _and _too fabulous," _Charlotte joked, dramatically modeling the same pair of old over-alls she had on yesterday.

"No, no it's got to be our dancing, she just can't handle them," I argued with a chuckle, getting up and doing the worst running-man Meryton had ever seen while Charlotte joined in with some kind of retro move from the seventies.

"Umm, what do you two think you're doing?" We turned to see Carey standing in our open doorway, grinning at us.

"Listing all the reasons Caroline is jealous of us," Charlotte shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to the closet.

"Ahh, so we're challenging her to a dance-off then?" Carey asked as she moved sit on the desk beneath Charlotte's bed.

"No, that would be too easy and we like a challenge," I quipped to which Charlotte seconded by sticking a thumbs up outside of the closet door, her head still buried in the fabric. Carey just shook her head, still laughing.

"What are you looking for, Charlotte?" she asked.

"Something amazing for Lizzie to wear to the party."

"Ohhh," she smiled at me, "who are we trying to impress?"

"No one," I answered immediately, rolling my eyes, "that's why a t-shirt and shorts will suffice."

"Don't be silly, Lizzie," Charlotte scolded, "this is an _upperclassman _party. You can't wear just anything."

"Charlotte's right," Carey nodded, "I heard most of the football team is going to be there and Caroline's brother, who's apparently a total babe _and_ BFF's with Caroline's future baby daddy aka Will Darcy. He's supposed to make an appearance too."

"Ha! Oh my gosh, how badly do you think Caroline's freaking out right now?" Charlotte asked as I secretly thanked God she didn't bring me up at all. _Of course, she knew Will would be there, why do you think she's gone through both of our wardrobes looking for the perfect outfit for me?_

"I heard her yelling at her roommate earlier. She accused her of stealing the necklace she was going to wear to tonight, the one that 'tied her outfit together'," Carey told us.

"Ugh, make it stop," Charlotte made a face.

"And she found it under her bed like two minutes later, post bitch-fit, it was ridiculous," Carey continued.

"Lord, help her roommate is all I can say," I added simply, my nose stuck in my first book club assignment that Jack had e-mailed me today. There was beat before I looked up to see Carey staring at me.

"What?"

"You know, your hair would look amazing with just a little bit of body," she observed.

"Carey, really? You're gonna be in this with Charlotte."

"I'd be happy to do it for you," she said, crossing the room to examine my scalp further and completely ignoring my complaint.

"Ohhh, that would be perfect, Carey!" Charlotte chimed in.

_My opinion means nothing. _

They continued to discuss my appearance but I tuned out after hearing something about an eyelash curler.

Even though I feigned annoyance, I actually enjoyed getting ready with my dorm mates. It reminded me of home, specifically, Jane, my oldest and closest sister. I missed her the most, by far. She let me borrow whatever I want, took pleasure in making me look more presentable and was always, always available when I needed to talk. But Charlotte and Carey seemed to possess all of these traits which I found to be extremely convenient and comforting.

The girls eventually finished their "masterpiece" and left to go raid a few of the other girls' closets for their own outfits, finally giving me a chance to look in the mirror.

Charlotte forced me to put on my tightest pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, the kind that made my legs cramp up, and paired it with her own creamy-white, sleeveless blouse that showed a good amount of shoulder but not a lot of cleavage which I appreciated. To top it off, I somehow managed to squeeze my feet in to Carey's pair of beige wedges.

I sighed, stepping closer to the mirror hanging from my closet door. I had to admit my brown hair looked much longer and shinier with the soft waves Carey had so expertly crafted and Charlotte worked some kind of magic on my eyes because my lashes were insane and the shadow perfectly highlighted my golden brown irises. And maybe the shirt made my tan stand out and my boobs look big and _maybe_ I hoped all of this would be noticed by a certain -

"Whoa, hottie! Someone's getting some free drinks tonight," Judy had entered the room.

"Carey and I will take all of the credit, thank you. But I guess we had a pretty decent raw canvas to start with," Charlotte filed in behind her, winking at me.

"Aww, thanks Charlotte," I said sarcastically, "and it's a keggar, Judy, everyone's drinks are free," I laughed.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "you still look hot."

"Thank you," I said genuinely, "now let's get this over with."

"That's the party spirit we've waiting for!" Charlotte yelled.

We arrived at the back-to-school-bash around 10:30, so it had maybe been going on for an hour. And I was shocked it hadn't been shut down already.

It was held in an off-campus house that had to be as old as Meryton University itself. It was worn down, overgrown and smelly but the not one of the hundreds of kids in attendance cared. There was booze, music and a hot tub, nothing else could make a bunch of twenty-somethings happier. Even the snobs like Caroline were too occupied with the male talent to complain.

_Ugh, Caroline._

She had taken one look at me and gave me a once over that nearly made all of my confidence from earlier evaporate. But then I took in her rather elaborate up-do and dress that showed a lot of skin, both making it obvious just how hard she was trying. My look, although in reality took a lot of effort, gave an air of effortlessness.

_Ok, so, props to Charlotte and Carey._

Immediately after entering the front door, though, I was ready to turn back around.

"Well, well, if it isn't book club," Cam yelled from next to the keg, a red plastic cup in hand.

"Lizzie, you know him?" Charlotte asked, observing him stumble across the room towards me.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey," he slurred finally standing, swaying, in front of our little group.

"Hey, Cam," I answered in a monotone, already turning to walk away.

"Look, look, I'm sorry about before, ok? Let's just, you know, clean slate and all that," he mumbled.

_Is it even possible to be nicer when you're drunk._

"Sure, Cam," I agreed, figuring he would remember none of this the next day.

"Cool, cool and I might I add that you look extremely - "

"Is he bothering you?" a low voice asked from behind Cam. I looked over to see a tall, skinny, rather attractive strawberry blonde male who looked extremely familiar.

"Only always," I smiled. _Where do I know him?_

"I'm so sorry. Cam, what have I told you about harassing my sister's friends?" the tall guy chuckled, turning Cam to walk away.

_Bingo. It was devil spawn's brother. They could be twins._

"Hey, Charles," Caroline waved from the back of the pack, barely acknowledging him, too busy scouting the party for, I'm guessing, Will Darcy.

"Good to see you too, sis. And you all are?" her brother asked politely. If they hadn't looked so much alike I would have assumed Caroline was adopted. We gave him our names.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Charles," he continued, "and may I say welcome to Meryton. Now, booze is that way and dance floor is over there. Remember, be safe, ladies and have fun."

In unison we thanked him, saying goodbye, minus Judy who trailed after him like a drooling puppy. And Caroline had disappeared at some point amidst the introductions with her little sidekick in tow.

"And then there were three," Charlotte stated, eyeing the vodka at the make shift bar.

"I am so going to have to hold your hair tonight aren't I?" I joked.

"There's a good possibility and you know what you're going to do it with a smile."

"Oh, yes, ma'am," I said, rolling my eyes as she lead us across the room to where the alcohol was.

"Cheers to a great freshman year," Charlotte toasted once we each got red plastic cups of our own.

I tapped glasses and took a tiny sip of the lemonade and Malibu rum, nearly choking in the process.

"God, I hate alcohol."

"Yea, but don't you love how it makes you feel?" Charlotte laughed, taking another swig of whatever she concocted for herself.

"You're a mess," I laughed with her.

"Lizzie?" I turned to see Jack, the Jack of Book Club, standing behind me looking the exact same as the last time I saw him except this time he wore a plain v-neck, not the Book Club tee.

"Hey! Hey, Jack," I said enthusiastically, glad to see a familiar face that I didn't dislike, "these are my friends, Charlotte and Carey."

"Hi," he shook their hands, taking a second longer to hold Carey's and coughing awkwardly once he'd realized he was lingering.

"So, I didn't know you were going to be here," he continued with a crack in his voice, "freshmen don't usually get in."

"Yea, well we have connections," Carey joked, but her facial expression made it seem like she immediately regretted even speaking and she blushed a bright shade of red.

"Well, they're lucky to have connected with you," Jack said seriously, not taking his eyes off Carey. Charlotte let out a loud snort at the line which made me almost loose it too. The couple didn't even flinch.

"Hey, Char, let's go look at that lamp over there," I invited, not caring that I was being obvious. Jack and Carey were locked in some kind of staring contest.

Once out of earshot, Charlotte and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, that did _not _just happen!" Charlotte snickered.

"They're babies are going to be so cute, though" I chuckled.

"Of course, they're going to come out of the womb wearing dark-rimmed glasses." More fits of laughter.

The night continued with Charlotte and I dancing together, only Char was onto her third drink while I had still yet to finish my first. Judy had obviously struck out with Charles because she was sitting awkwardly next to Carey as she sat, talking closely with Jack in the corner. I never saw Caroline, so, I guessed she was hitting it off with prince charming somewhere upstairs. _Typical._

Eventually, Charlotte stopped dancing with me and began getting touchy feely with some random guy on the dance floor. Not wanting to ruin her fun or be the loser dancing alone, I decided to explore.

The stairs were filled with couples making out and every room I went into upstairs had even more of them.

_I've literally been dropped in the middle of an episode of Laguna Beach._

Finally, I made it to the back of the house where a door led to the outside deck. A couple was just leaving, probably to find a room, so, I had it to myself. _Finally, some quiet._

"You're in my math class." _Just kidding._

Will Darcy was sitting on a beat up lawn chair in the far corner of the deck. I sighed, unable to hide my annoyance at him constantly being everywhere I happened to be.

"Yes," I answered, turning away from him to lean on the balcony. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move to stand beside me.

"And you're the girl from the activities fair," he continued. They were barely even questions, it was more like he was stating facts.

"Yes, I am Book Club girl. Hi," I answered, refusing to look at him.

"Right," I swear I could hear him smiling.

For a few moments we just stood there, me looking out over the balcony and him looking at me. _Why is he looking at me?_

"Did you need something?" I turned, finally daring to look him in the eyes. He seemed to have some kind of realization.

"You don't like me." Another statement-question.

"Very well spotted," I said, continuing to make eye-contact.

"You don't know me, but you don't like me."

"Oh, I know you," I corrected, earning an intrigued look from Will, "well, doesn't everyone? You're the starting quarterback," I said the last part with my best cheerleader voice while I batted my eyelashes at him mockingly.

"Yea, ok," he chuckled, "but what does that matter, do you have some sort of stigma against football players?"

"I definitely have one against bullies."

"How am I a bully? Just because Cam is a little rough around the edges - "

"Oh, please, you enable him," I interrupted.

"I do not -"

"So, you're telling me that you couldn't make him stop?" I questioned, eyebrows raised.

I stumped him then. He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. I turned back to the balcony, believing the conversation was over until I heard him suddenly start to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I glared at him.

"No, no," he kept going, "it's just - I've never - " another laugh. This was ridiculous.

"You're the first girl to ever to _dislike _me for being the quarterback."

_Is this guy for real?_

"Are you serious?" I asked disgusted.

"What? I know, it sounds bad but it's the truth."

I rolled my eyes and started to walking away when he grabbed my arm and closed the space between us.

"I'm trying to tell you that I find it refreshing," he said softly and for a second I was lost in the blue expanse of his eyes again. But the scent of alcohol on his breath snapped me out of it. I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"Well, in that case you should stop hitting on the wide-eyed-type freshmen and start talking to women with half a brain. That'll start getting you used to the rejection," I sneered, quickly walking back into the house and leaving William Darcy alone on the deck, stunned.

**A/N: Again, a million thanks to those of you who followed, favorited or reviewed. I'm so thrilled that there are those of you out there who are enjoying it!**

**Chjara13: Thanks for another great review! You'll see in this chapter I made sure to give Darcy some of those prideful characteristics that we all (including Lizzie) have to forgive him for. And you're right, I was kind of going for that whole 'she can't avoid him cause it's fate' thing and hopefully it's obvious that Darcy is already smitten haha. Finally, Caroline is definitely getting what is coming to her, I promise. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Glory Bee: Hopefully this chapter is a little better! Like I said, I've always written shorter but I'm working on it for all of you. Your review is very much appreciated.**

**Saralee: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the change I was nervous it would not be well received. Caroline will most definitely be taken down, all in due time. And I promise to do my very best for you, I understand your annoyance. It's summer meaning lots of time for writing, so that bodes well :)**

**P.S. I'm writing this at 5 am my time so please forgive the inevitable mistakes lol**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I rushed down the stairs, past all the couples sucking face, stumbling on the final steps. _I guess that one drink did more than I thought._

I shook it off. This party suddenly felt like the last place I wanted to be. I started searching the room for Charlotte but a rough hand on my shoulder spun me around violently.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

_Caroline._

I ignored her, noticing the slur in her words and her disheveled appearance. I turned again to leave but she pulled me back again, harder this time.

"Caroline, let me go," I warned, staring her down.

"What makes you think you can do this, huh?" she practically yelled. A lot of the party goers around us had started to stare.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Just show up," she spat, "just show up and take over like you're some sort of superstar when in reality you barely pass for average."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I answered her, "and if you spent half the time you spend focused on me, worrying about yourself then maybe you wouldn't have that permanent scowl on your face." I walked away then, having said my piece. And the stunned expression on her face was satisfaction enough.

"Just stay away from him, alright? Will is never going to be interested in some mouthy bookworm. He's mine."

I was already across the room so she had to yell that. Like scream across the whole party. And as soon as she did it was like that scene in a movie when the music suddenly cuts and every conversation stops because what just happened is way more interesting and way more worthy of everyone's attention.

I turned around just in time to see the look on her face, finally registering what she just did. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Trust me," I answered, "he's all yours," looking past her where Will Darcy was standing on the steps above her, having witnessed the whole thing.

"I can't believe it!" Charlotte was nearly in tears, "Will and Caroline in one night? You're a total bad ass, Lizzie!" She started to cross our room to give me a high five but thought better of it, sitting back in her chair and holding aching head. I'm surprised she's even up before noon with the hangover she must have.

"Are you still drunk? That is not bad ass that is stupid. Not only do I have to deal with Romeo randomly popping up everywhere I go, but, now, Caroline _officially _hates me. Openly. There's no telling what she'll do."

"Oh, please," Charlotte waved me off, "you're acting like she's Darth Vader, or Voldemort or someone."

"Isn't she?" I scoffed. Charlotte gave me a pointed look.

"I bet she's too busy doing damage control with Will to think about you anyway," she offered.

That did give me some comfort. Actually, the thought of Caroline even beginning to explain her way out of last night's scene made me almost euphoric.

"Speaking of Will..." she prodded.

"Charlotte, no! I said no more -"

"Please, can you just tell me how he said it! Was it like 'I find it refreshing' and did his eyes do that thing -"

"Oh my God." _Unbelievable._

"Just tell me how he said it!" she nearly whined.

"Like a total dick that's how," I answered getting up from my seat to grab my perfume.

"You know he's just going to want you more now."

"What?" I stopped and turned to look at her, "that's ridiculous."

"The more you turn him down the more 'refreshing' he's going to find you."

"Ugh, that word makes me want to vomit now."

"It's true though," she continued, finally getting up and grabbing her bag. She was already fifteen minutes late to her first class of the day. She stopped in front of me before leaving, placing a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"Hate to break it to you, kiddo," she said mockingly, "but the hottest, most popular guy on campus is into you. And there's not a thing you can do about it."

"I hate you," I called after her as she walked out of the room, feeling totally conflicted about the words she left me with. _What the hell is that about?_

"Knock, knock."

Standing in my doorway was none other than Caroline's foil of a brother, Charles.

"Oh, hey, Charles." I couldn't quite come up with anything else considering how surprised I was to see him here in the first place.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this, I know I'm the last person you expected to see." _Bingo._

"No, it's fine, really," I smiled politely, "come in."

"I'll be quick," he said as he took a few steps into the room, "I just wanted to apologize about last night."

"What?" _What?_

"I'm sorry," he continued patiently, "for how my sister treated you. It was uncalled for."

"Um," I stuttered, "thank you."

"Sure," he shrugged, "and, I mean, she got what was coming to her last night, right?" I nodded slowly, still shocked, as Charles started to leave.

"Sorry," I said quickly, "but, can I ask why you, um, care?" I didn't mean it to sound harsh, I was just genuinely curious. But Charles just smiled, obviously not offended.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I guess, and I'm saying this knowing full well we've talked all of once for about a second, but, I feel like you and I are sort of friends."

I smiled. It should have freaked me out, it should have made no sense. But somehow I knew where he was coming from. In some impossible way, I already felt like Charles was a friend, despite his sister.

"Ahhh, that's weird, I shouldn't have that. It's too weird, right?" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No," I laughed, "no, it's not weird." He smiled in response and turned to leave again.

"Hey," I stopped him, "I was just gonna grab some coffee before class. Do you want to come along?"

"I like coffee," he grinned. _So, we're definitely supposed to be friends._

"No, but what I'm saying is, since when does math have letters?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Charles and I were making our way across the quad, coffees in hand.

"Charles, you're a business major!"

"Yea, that means economics and statistics, I didn't think I was gonna be a junior taking Algebra II for the second time!"

"Oh my gosh," I chuckled, "but you're right, math is where dreams go to die." I took another sip of coffee as Charles nodded in understanding.

"Who do you have?" he asked.

"Umm, Hughes."

"Oh, yea, that's who Darcy has."

_Well, that was bound to come up._

I nodded and looked away, avoiding _that _conversation.

"You know he said a few things to me. About you," he hinted, noticing the way I shut down when he brought up Will.

"Really," I raised my brows, "I'm sure they were all extremely flattering."

"Yea," he grinned, "not exactly."

"Wow," I turned to face him, offended, "and why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know Darcy," he continued, still grinning, "and underneath everything he says is everything he doesn't say."

"Are you trying to confuse me?"

"No," he laughed, "but I am trying to invite you to this thing we're doing on Friday. Saturday is the first game of the season and we do this kickback barbecue thing every year the day before to celebrate. Bring Charlotte."

"Charles," I began, but he cut me off.

"Caroline won't be there, it's just for friends and people that piss off our starting quarterback."

"Ha, ha."

"It'll be fun," he answered, beginning to walk down a different path to where his next class was held, "so, I'll see you Friday."

"No, you won't!" I yelled after him, but he was already out of sight. And as I walked away I couldn't help but begin to think about what the heck I was going to wear.

**A/N: Ok, so first off, I know this chapter was a bit of a let down, nothing much happened and it's short. But I felt like I needed to get the Lizzie/Bingley dynamic that I wanted for this story out of the way, so, now there will be TONS of excuses for Darcy and Lizzie run ins (they couldn't just keep bumping into each other, I mean really). But anyway, stick with me because next chapter promises to have some great Will and Lizzie moments. Also, another huge thanks to anyone that followed, reviewed, favorited, read, skimmed, etc. I love you all.**

**Saralee: Thank you, I love your input! And yes, I wanted to show that Darcy makes her flustered as well as angry. I mean, those eyes :)**

**Yakult01: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.**

**Alejandra07: You made me smile so much, thank you thank you thank you! And as you can see I did a sort of spin on that in this chapter. I felt, as you said, that her feelings were already really defined for him and the overhearing him would just be reiterating them. But by Charles **_**telling **_**her about it minus the gory details, I got to be a little less repetitive and still keep that classic part of the story. Different but hey!**

**Chjara13: Great to hear from you, thanks again! You definitely get where I coming from in all aspects of this story so yay! You give me motivation to keep going haha.**

**Guest: Sorry for the errors! And thank you for the review:) But, as I understand where you're coming from, I can't say that I'm not going to veer off from the plot. I really wanted to do a story that was very modern, very different from the original but that still stays true to the themes of it: love, overcoming ones own faults. Hopefully, that doesn't turn you away! And yes! I am most definitely planning on bringing Jane in (I hope that was obvious in this chapter with Bingley and his unexplainable draw to Lizzie). Thanks again!**

**YoulooklikeablueberrY: Thank you so, so, so much! Truth be told, I absolutely love writing for Charlotte, probably more than anyone. So, I'm glad she is received well:) Also, I'm glad you like Darcy's change. I was worried.:)**

**msbookworm93: You're so kind, thank you:)**

**kayh66: Thank you so much for your review! And you're right, I was worried about the change because I know how out of character it is and I was sure it would be either a hit or miss with some. But, to me, I felt that this helped the plot move forward in my adaptation while also staying true to the starting quarterback archetype with, of course, a Darcy twist. Thanks again for your thoughts, much appreciated. **

**Dizzy Lizzy.60: Haha, oh how I wish Will Darcy was real so I could see them too:) And I hate Cam too, but not a Caroline level hate lol. Thanks you so much! Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Darcylove: Me too.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, Lizzie, shut up!" Charlotte practically screamed. We were at our first college football game. The Meryton Miners were destroying the Longbourn Longhorns 21 to 0. Amidst the chanting and the "waving", I could barely hear Char without her yelling. _But something tells me she'd be yelling with or without the noise._

"What?!"

"Of course, you're going to the after party, don't be ridiculous. Charles invited us."

"So?" I begged, giving the guy next to me a high five as one of our biggest defensive lineman made a huge tackle.

"So, it's rude not to go," she continued, facing me directly, not giving the game a second thought. _Jeeze, Char, at least I'm pretending to watch._

"Oh, please, Charles wouldn't care. We went to his thing last night, that's good enough," I shrugged. Longbourn fumbled and Meryton recovered it. Our ball. More cheers.

"Lizzie, that is not enough! You haven't won over his friends yet."

That's for kickback was intimate and Charlotte and I were so obviously the new kids. It seemed like we were fitting in _ok _until Will showed up and blatantly ignored me, most of his teammates following suit. If I hadn't already made up my mind about William Darcy, I resolved then that I hated him. _Such a baby._

I turned to Charlotte. "And why would that matter?"

"Look," she put her hand on my shoulder and pointed towards the field, I followed, "see, that guy out there, number thirteen? The one holding the ball? The one with the ass that is working those football pants like - ?"

"Yes!" I yelled, laughing. A little.

"Ok, well, he's the quarterback," she smiled, "and you hurt his feelings. And when quarterbacks get their feelings hurt they turn all their little groupies against you - said person that made him so butt hurt."

"Oh my God," I shook my head, smiling at her insanity.

"You have to make it right," she ended, finally turning back to the game and pretending to care.

_Unbelievable. _Even when_ he's_ the one with the ego and _he's_ the one that turned everyone against me, _I'm _the one who has to make it right.

"Yes, you," _Oh, so she's a mindreader now, _"because if you want to be Charles's friend and you want a good college experience then you have to get off that high horse you ride around on and start being more open-minded."

I just stared at her. I was used to her being blunt but..._whoa. _She just shrugged.

"Besides," she continued, "I want to keep getting invited to these upperclassmen parties." _Whoop, there it is. _I chuckled and finally, sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I answered, seeing her smile, "you're right, we'll go and I'll...be nice."

"Yay!" she clapped, hugging me, "Carey, you in?"

She turned to look at the seat next to her where Jack and Carey were locked in a heated embrace, suddenly split apart, embarrassed.

"Umm," she replied shyly, wiping her mouth. I couldn't help but grin.

"We were actually," Jack jumped in, "planning on hanging out just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, I see," Char grinned, "have fun." She winked at Carey who just giggled in reply and returned to staring longingly into Jack's eyes. _I can't used to that._

"Judy's still sick, right?" I asked Charlotte, attempting to ignore their PDA.

"Yea, poor thing," Charlotte said, "so, I guess it's just me and your winning personality."

"Just call me Caroline," I answered mockingly, flipping my hair and batting my eyelashes which earned a harsh shove from Charlotte.

"I'm kidding!" I shouted, as the crowd began counting down with the game clock, ten seconds away from a Meryton win, "tonight, I'll be the picture of kindness," I continued giving her my most convincing nice-girl smile. She didn't buy it.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

Charlotte and I timidly entered the old pub, not five minutes away from the stadium. I felt the eye rolls coming from the group of girls on the far side of the room while the rest of the crowd didn't give us the time of day. _Picture of kindness, Lizzie._

A raised voice called my attention to the bar's back corner. Charles and Will Darcy we're having a conversation that could be described as strained to say the least. I was turning to give them some privacy when I see Charlotte waving wildly at the two men. I quickly snatch her hand from the air.

"Oh my God, Char you are such a dork, they are obviously talking about something," I pleaded.

"Oh, please, it's probably about something unimportant like football," she retorted, raising her arm again and this time calling out Charles's name. Charles waved, happy to see us but distracted, and turned back to Darcy who just scowled at us...me.

Charles hit Will lightly and gestured towards us. Unexpectedly, they _both _begin making their way to where Charlotte and I were standing.

"Oh, shit," I cursed.

"Oh my God, Will Darcy is coming to talk to you," Charlotte nearly shrieked.

"Let's just go maybe he didn't see me," I said wishfully.

"Lizzie, be serious," she turned to me, "this is your chance to be nice. He's just a guy, ok? Just a quarterback with a wounded ego and a great body. Now, lick your lips and stick your chest out."

"Seriously, Char-" but she shut me up by turning me around to face the approaching men, whispering 'play nice' as she did so. I put on my most fake of smiles.

"Hey, ladies," Charles greeted as he and his companion pushed his way past a couple talking closely near the bar, "Will Darcy, this is Charlotte."

"Pleasure," he said, obviously not pleased, as he shook Charlotte's hand unfeelingly.

"Nice to meet you Will," _Oh my God, what is that smile? And why is she blushing, Jesus, Char not you too. _

"Seems like you already met my roomie, ha ha," Charlotte nervously joked to no avail. Will looked at me with a hard gaze and an expression I couldn't quite read.

"Yes, she's hard to forget," he answered in a cold tone. But something about the way his eyes bored into mine made my breath hitch in my throat and all I could do was stare back.

"Well," Charles coughed, feeling awkward and thoroughly shattering the moment between Will and I. _Whatever that was._

"Char, would you like a drink?" he continued, taking Charlotte's arm and leading her towards the bar. I begged her with my eyes to stay but Charles knew what he was doing and quickly left me with Will and my own devices.

I could cut the tension with a knife. I looked everywhere, to the couple talking even closer now near us, to Cam sloppily playing darts on the other side of the pub, even to Charles and my former friend, Charlotte, watching anxiously from the bar. I looked everywhere but into those eyes, the ones I knew were still staring at me. _Why does he do that?_

"So," I attempted, having no clue what I was planning to follow that with.

"So," he repeated. _You're literally giving me nothing, buddy._

"Good game," I said. _Football's safe._

"They sucked, it was an easy win," he answered cooly.

"Oh," nothing to say again, "well, it was still entertaining. I've never really liked watching football but-"

"Of course not, that would be beneath you," he cut me off. _Excuse me? _I stared straight into his eyes now, pissed. He noticed my change in expression.

"What? It just seems logical that you would think you're above a bunch meatheads throwing a ball around when they could be reading Hemingway," he continued, smiling condescendingly. I took a step toward him, glaring.

"I think you mistook my dislike for you as a dislike for everyone on that field."

"Did I? I don't think it's that much of a stretch considering how judgmental you are," he retorted.

"Judgmental?" I scoffed, "please, you know, at least I'm not a sensitive little prick that can't handle rejection."

"OH," he laughed, taking a step towards me now, "now, who's conceited? You have to be interested to be rejected, babe, which I, definitely, am not."

"Yea," it was my turn to laugh, "well, seems to me a guy doesn't turn all his friends against a girl he was never into, now, does he? And don't call me babe."

"You're delusional," he sneered.

"And you're pathetic," I realized then how close our faces were and how I could hear my heartbeat racing. I looked over to Charles and Charlotte, their gazes locked on to us. Will followed and sighed when he saw them. We stepped away and avoided eye contact again, both of us embarrassed by our little outbreak.

"Look, for some reason Charles likes you and he told me to play nice for his sake," he explained, his voice was less condescending now and more annoyed with his assigned task.

"Funny," I answered, "Charlotte said something similar."

"So," he sighed, "considering I don't think either of us is ever gonna stand the other, I propose we fake it. You know, get Charles and Charlotte off our backs."

"Fine," I answered bitterly, "as long as you stop telling everyone whatever you're telling them about me."

He looked like he was about to argue with me but I silenced him with a look.

"Fine."

"Fine," I said again.

"Now," he put out his arms, "hug me and make it look good."

"Oh, God-"

"Do it, Lizzie," he commanded. I was about to tell him there was no way he was gonna start telling me what to do but out of my peripherals I saw Charles and Char again, still watching intently.

With a groan, I embraced Will Darcy. I could feel my pulse quicken, obviously from the utter loathing for the man I was now being forced to hug and not because I could feel the hard planes of his back muscles contract under my hands.

"I really don't like you," I whispered to him through my fake grin that could be seen by our audience, which had now expanded to most of the pub.

"Right back at you, babe."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first of all, I am so, so, so, sorry for somewhat abandoning you all! I promise it was unintentional. Not to try and make excuses but my grandmother passed away and then school started up again, so, to be honest, I just hadn't been inspired lately. Hopefully, this chapter will put everything back on track. I really enjoy writing banter for Will and Lizzie and now that they're fake friends we will be seeing more of it. The sexual tension kills me!**

**Chjara 13: Always good to hear from you. Same here, I really like Charles's character I feel like he has a lot of potential.**

**missmagpie: Thank you! And yes, I kept thinking I was doing that but I guess my computer wasn't cooperating. Hopefully, this chapter is better.**

**msbookworm93: Thank you! I loved seeing Caroline get what she deserved. And I love me some Charles and of course, the math thing, had to be said.**

**Darcylove: THANK YOU! I feel like Lizzie is the type to say how she feels I don't know how their confrontation has been overlooked for so long!**

**wootutoo: Same! And of course, sorry it took so long :(**

**Dizzy Lizzy.60: She's thirsty to the max. Thank you for the review!**

**swishflick: sorry it wasn't soon but thank you so much 3**

** : Thank you thank you thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting :(**

**justlovefanfiction2901: I love you :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! And you're right hopefully it has been resolved.**

**Yakult01: Sorry to make you!**

**Bearcha: Thank you :) sorry it took so long.**

**Guest: Thank you thank you thank you sorry again!**

**Elizabuzz: Wow! You are the sweetest 3 thank you and again sorry to leave you hanging.**

**Saralou: You are the best thank you! I really appreciate your review. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Guest: Wow, wow, wow, THANK YOU! Hope a pub scene is ok instead, I had a change of heart :)**

**jennifermg98: Thank you so much! Sorry to make you wait so long but I'm so glad you're enjoying it.**


End file.
